Miss Covet-Hiss
The seventh and final Dark Hero revealed, Miss Covet-Hiss is affiliated with the Archfiend of Tolerance and dons a hood-like article of clothing reminiscent of a snake's mouth. He represents the deadly sin of Jealousy, which is the reason he had a "Rage of Jealousy". He wears a black snake-like mask with four red diamonds on both cheeks. Inside his mask is a single eye (similar to that of a cat's). He is the dark counter-part to Cannogabang, wielding a Hoirenho, Euryalus and Bonkadonk on different occasions. Personality In reality, he is Sonarchy's father, King Ighl, one of the sole survivors of the ancient Ah-ooh dynasty that the Patapons invaded and destroyed a long time ago. They tried to use the Archfiends to exact revenge on the Patapons (which was somewhat unsuccessful). Miss Covet-Hiss has been shown in-game to view himself as a woman with conviction (as demonstrated how he asserts he is a 'big girl' and how he constantly refers to himself as a mother), but this is theorized to be a side-effect of the mask he wears. Sonarchy still calls him "Papa" though. However, worthy of note, perhaps, is when offering to afford exposition about the arena as seen in Mission 30: Dark Heroes' Last Stand, one of the available response options to Covet-Hiss is 'Yes, ma'am, please!'. While the reply made by Uberhero may have been in fact tongue-in-cheek, they are still referring to Covet-Hiss with a traditionally female term of respect. The ending cutscene featuring the Dark Heroes shows Covet-hiss revealing to Slogturtle and Buzzcrave their identities. He flies into a murderous rampage when he realizes that their memories have been restored without his permission. In the chaos, he attempted to kill the two Dark Heroes while Sonarchy threw himself in front of them and ordered them to escape. Sonarchy then, with no other choice, knocked him to the ground, dealing 777 critical damage points while telling his father that it was time for redemption. His Class Skills lets him increase his attack speed, much like Alosson. Covet-Hiss is a powerful unit in Dark Hero Mode, as he can burn the battlefield with Cannons, Howitzer/Blunderbusses or Lasers and inflict Poison by leveling up. Hero Mode: Double Ba-bam :Each of the two super cannon shells fired consecutively inflict absolutely devastating damage. Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA - PON PON PATA PON While in Dark Hero Mode Covet-Hiss fires two consecutive shots depending on what type of weapon he wields, similar to Cannogabang. The only downside is that it fires at a weaker, shorter range. While playing as Covet-Hiss in Dark Hero Mode, he shouts "Double Ba-Bam!" when his heromode is activated. Cannon Fires 2 consecutive glowing cannon shells. Howitzer/Blunderbuss Fire 2 consecutive piercing fire spray. Laser Fires 2 consecutive gigantic laser beams. Equipment *Covet-Hiss can use Cannons, Howitzers/Blunderbusses and Lasers from unlocking. Class Skills *'Instacharge:' Reduces attack speed by 20%, allowing faster firing of cannon. *'Body Piercing: '''Adds Piercing attack when equipped with a Cannon or Howitzer/Blunderbuss. *'Tainted: Copies the poison rate of the most poisonous ally. Learn by poisoning enemies. Set Skills Covet-Hiss can equip 5 Skills. *'Incinerate '(Similar to Big Bonfire): Turn foes into cinderal! When attacks cause burning the resulting fire burns intensely. Acquired at level 32. *'Gun Attack: '''50% attack bonus to Cannons, Howitzers, and Lasers. 25% for other weapons. Acquired at level 34. *'Growem Green (Similar to Grass Grower): Small chance of grass land sprouting when an attack hits ground. Acquired at level 36. *'Super Singe: '''Doubles Burn Rate. Acquired at level 38. *'Peerless Snake:' Quadruples poison rate when attack triggers critical. Acquired at level 40. Trivia *The Class Skills of Covet-Hiss are glitched, they can't be learned. Only hackers can "cure" the savedata. *The word "covet" means desire to get what someone else has. *Despite having a female name, Miss Covet-Hiss is still a male. *Covet-Hiss has been shown to hiss when he is angered. *Covet-Hiss was killed when Sonarchy dealt 777 damage to him, despite surviving after receiving 99999 damage dealt by the Uberhero's kick during the scene in the Evilmass of Adamance, if you have chosen the option to save the Patapon Princess. *Despite the Dark Heroes and Uberheroes obviously having two eyes, Covet-Hiss has one more inside his mouth or possibly has a single eye (if he is wearing a mask). *Although Covet-Hiss was killed by his son Sonarchy, he is still seen in a few VS missions afterwards. This is because none of the post-story-ending VS games are part of the storyline. *Miss Covet-hiss and Sonarchy are survivors of the ancient Ah-ooh dynasty. They were both responsible to exact revenge upon the Patapons by summoning the 7 Archfiends for annihilating their tribe. *In story missions, Covet-Hiss' Double Ba-Bam has much less range than when playing in Dark Hero Mode. * In the campaign mission, "Slogging on the Job" Covet can be seen equipped with the Euryalus howitzer. * Oddly, (or maybe reasonably due to the name) Miss Covet Hiss's class skill '''Body' percing cannot peirce a Guardira's Mega shield, but can peirce other structures, like it should, such as cannon forts, iron walls, etc. es:Viborosa Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Dark Heroes Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Units